


Helly and me

by PrinceDanny



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Au where Hellucard stalks the other smol bab, Creepy Fluff, Hellucard is creepy tm, Jon just wants love okay, M/M, Probably murder and some point, crack ship, i'll add tags as i go, mention of rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDanny/pseuds/PrinceDanny
Summary: Jon gets attacked me his boyfriend Eduardo. Little did he know he has a guardian angel.





	

Jon sat in the corner of the dimly lit bar. He cried, his face in his hands. Where did he go wrong? What had changed? Why would he do something like this? He took a long swig of his screwdriver.

“Hey there sweet heart, why the long face?” Said a soft voice. He sat down next to the small crying man and draped an arm around his shoulder.

“W-Who are you? Please don’t touch me like that..” Jon mumbled, however he didn’t move. It was nice it have someone hold him, it felt like this person cared..whoever they were. He hadn’t felt a truly loving touch in a while.

“You say no, yet you don’t move. What if I..” he pulled him closer, pressing Jon’s face to his chest and gently stroking his hair. “Now tell me Jonny..who did this to you?” he trailed his fingers over the bruises on his face and the bite marks on his neck.

Jon shivered, melting into the touch. “How..do you know my name?” he looked up at him, squinting against the light. All he could make out was light skin and blonde hair.

“I’ve been watching Jonny. Like your little guardian angel. But..unfortunately I had..other work to do tonight and I couldn’t look after you. Now, tell me who did this so I can take care of it.” he nodded, softly kissing Jon’s head.

“You..watch me? Isn’t that wrong? Isn’t that bad..?” Jon frowned, looking down at the ground and debating what he should do. This man didn’t seem bad but the fact that he watched him made him very uncomfortable. 

“I only do it because I love you Jon..I want you to stay safe. So I watch you to protect you..My name is Hellucard.” he said, reaching to interlock their fingers.

“You..love me?” Jon blushed, letting him take his hand. As much as he thought Hellucard was creepy, he was really liking the attention. He had a way of making Jon feel like he was the most special thing in the world and Jon loved it.

“Very very much, Jon. I love you more than anything on this planet. And I’d do anything for you Jon..anything.” Hellucard said, his tone serious.

“Oh..well maybe..we can try um..dating?” What was he saying!? He didn’t know anything about this guy except his name and that fact that he stalks him! Why was he so willing to do this? Why did he feel so attached to him??

“Oh I’d love to..I want you to be mine Jonny, always and forever. Mine and only mine.” he whispered, planting soft kisses all over his face.

“Yours..forever..only yours..” Jon nodded sleepily, his eyes shutting. He got even more drowsy with every kiss Hellucard gave him.

“Now Jonny..I need you to tell me who did this to you.” Hellucard instructed, picked him up and placing him in his lap.

“My ex..Eduardo. He..he always got mad but never this mad..he..he raped me Hellucard..and he beat me.” he put his face in his hands, his whole body shaking.

“Oh honey..it’ll be okay. I’ll make it okay.” He held him close, pecking him on the lips. He shifted to hold Jon like a baby, rocking him a bit.

“How will you do that?” Jon asked, sniffling and looking up at him. He had to admit, Hellucard was kind of hot.

“I’ll kill him..” Hellucard said simply, shrugging even. He’d done it before, he had killed for Jon before, thought Jon didn’t know it.

“You’d..you can’t..that’s illegal though.” Jon frowned. He can’t really mean that. He can’t be serious can he?

“I know..but I did say I’d do anything for you Jon. And I mean it. I’ll rip out his throat. I’ll rip out his heart. Hell, I’ll even rip his dick off. Whatever the case he will die for what he’s done to you.” He gently kissed his cheek, sighing.

“I..okay..” Jon mumbled, he couldn’t believe himself. Why was he saying this? Deep down he knew he couldn't stop him, and he also knew he wanted Eduardo to die. He had done so many horrible things. Jon decided that Eduardo deserved it and that he’d just let it happen.

“Thank you Jonny..I love you.” the blonde cooed, nuzzling his cheek a bit.

“I love you too Helly..”


End file.
